powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheTwinkleBeast
Please when you leave a message, leave you signature, or I will not respond. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:My Favorite Powers page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanted to clarify forgotten physiology is a being that is forgotten by the world but still exists in the physical plane. Nonexistent physiology is a person who does not exist anywhere in time and space Your "I don't want to try do it for me" is disturbingly familiar. DYBAD (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) On upper right of the page is button with Contribute, third lowest is Add Page. And please, before you try to make a page, check few finished pages as that's what they are supposed to look and before you hit Publish use Preview to see that it looks like other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Response Srry, I'm not getting what you are saying. --CNBA3 (talk) 06:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Other Variations in Intuition Given how many times this has already been done and that there's examples right next to it... use italics to the power name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You might want to figure out how to add links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) How about this pic for Gray ? Seems to reflect his combination of dark magic and a high-tech science pretty well. DYBAD (talk) 00:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) I thought about Gray the instant I saw the pic, happy I could help you illustrate his coolness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Finally done with it so here.A Living Person (talk) 07:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Yeah, ill still see updates on the site, but i wont be commenting or creating blogs. (might edit powers still) Nah, nvm. Mistake...time to renew my pages...i shall remain! A plane is a pretty huge place (it's basically a dimension), so it would be difficult to "fill", and if not filled enough it would kinda feels like a dimensional desert. Better try it once you have enough content prepared. DYBAD (talk) 21:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Venus and Mars ? Who are they ? DYBAD (talk) 01:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know, but Google Image seems the best way to find them. DYBAD (talk) 01:55, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Recent edit is finally done! It took me a while but I think I set up a pretty good arc to incorporate everything. CoolCat123450 (talk) 08:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) advertising Really? I haven't really paid attention to anything else than the Edits on Power, since that character-frenzy started... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Well what do you know... there aren't really any rules for this, so as long as they don't start spamming about their products, I don't think we can really boot them out. On the other hand, if they do it's block-time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply go ahead, I don't see any problem with it. Beside, having different character sheets in the same universe is truly interesting--Blackwings369 (talk) 12:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) its kk, just del the messages lol. But, yeah. i was obsessing over the sheet too much anyway. Above Deathwish Invictus (talk) 22:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Deathwish Invictus Ok, I made an update Please tell me what you think of the direction I'm taking. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I just want to make sure I do justice to your character. CoolCat123450 (talk) 19:15, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Orks possess a very powerfuf physic and efficient life cycle, but unlike Tyranids they don't have any control over their biology, and their gear is artificial. DYBAD (talk) 10:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Science Attuned Physiology, I'd say. DYBAD (talk) 11:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Orks Quite a few animals have been created that way and they aren't there, so no point really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I find the Orks Kooler (^ ^) but Tyranids surpass them in important fields (notably adaptation and organization), so they would probably win unless Orks have an exceptional Warboss leading them. On a global scale though, the huge accumulation of Waagh pyschic power generated by the Orks could tip the scale in their favor, empowering them exponentially to their point they'd eventually tear through Tyranids forces with little efforts, their spores-based reproduction renewing their numbers as they keep fighting, especially since the constant battles would accelerate it greatly. DYBAD (talk) 04:27, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Most likely tomorrow. I've been running antivirus software so it might take a while. Computer thrives on inducing headaches CoolCat123450 (talk) 04:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I read it. That's why I said Tyranids would probably win unless it's all Orks vs all Tyranids, in which case the snow ball effect of Ork Waaagh could turn the tide (green steamroller). DYBAD (talk) 04:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Tyranids already have assimilated the Ork DNA (notaby during the war you mentioned) and and particularly impressive specimens were spoted afterwards by Imperial forces (just like the psychic Zoanthropes were likely born from Eldar DNA). But just like Zoanthropes, harvested DNA is selectively applied to specific tyranid units (efficacity/resources management), while the ork Waaagh is entirely fueled by great numbers in high concentration (Orky style). Beside, it is unknown if Ork-based tyranids even generate it, as it would most likely disturb the connection with the Hive Mind. DYBAD (talk) 05:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) These "what if" badass senarios are always a lot of fun to imagine, that's probably why the W40K lore never gives a straight answer about these things, leaving it up to the fans ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Just made an update I made references from a couple of stories and combined everything into something pretty unique. Please, tell me what you think. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) It would depend on the specific type of magic, but the adaptive part would probably allow it to work in other planes (there might be exceptions though). DYBAD (talk) 10:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) All enchanting procedures (giving birth to magical items notably) manipulate supernatural properties, but the titular power is much more advanced (magical programming) and essentially limited to the greatest archimages and magic-related deities. DYBAD (talk) 08:18, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense. This a pretty much a godly power, and it would compromise the balance of magic and technology that defines Gray's character and Mologamy City. DYBAD (talk) 09:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) chat talk chat now come talk Grant.walker (talk) 20:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) see you tomorrow at the usual time Grant.walker (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ready? Grant.walker (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You certainly put some effort into that. If your looking for improvements I would love to see how he uses the the weapons in the list below that paragraph ( E.g soul absorbing staff). Death horseman94 (talk) 12:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I would make sure via explicite clauses that they don't misuse him before signing the contract B) DYBAD (talk) 10:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I suppose it can workA Living Person (talk) 01:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person changing year Hi, TheRavageBeast, can you make a little change in the year time of your character sheet 2, I just want a more accurate year based on real information. I apologize for any inconvenience. --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:08, October 28, 2014 (UTC) It is in my page here, I make the year 30 sooner, so you should take the years in your character sheet and minus 30 --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I think it's a suitable year. --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you --Blackwings369 (talk) 13:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ability Listing Looks like that... I don't think there's much we can do, aside of making sure the visitors know it's copycat ripping on other peoples work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, October 29, 2014 (UTC) mine too join it again its grant hey you wanna chat Grant.walker (talk) 18:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) you wanna chat Grant.walker (talk) 18:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_7 BTW this is GON Check out my newest character Sifsand (talk) 14:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Deathwish_Invictus/Character_Pics Deathwish Invictus (talk) 18:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Deathwish Invictus chat chat now Grant.walker (talk) 22:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I am wondering why I am banned I am just trying to get the chat to work and it won't work on my end, the people in chat don't show up on my screen and what I say doesn't show up either. I am not spam joining I am having problems on my end of the chat. please unban me. Aurastorm1 (talk) 23:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Character Sheet I love all of your characters. They're all well-designed and thought out. I absolutely love Grant Wade. He just draws me in. Great job man! Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 22:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC)User_talk:Azrael, the King of Death So about that 4th sheet Here it isA Living Person (talk) 03:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person ruvik Might want to ask this question on those pages Comments, I honestly have no clue. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Decided to give one more power hope it's not complete failureA Living Person (talk) 03:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:12, November 16, 2 014 (UTC) A request I request a character who should be named Anthony Rosenburg with the Alias, Sweet Tea who has the power of advanced telepathy and basic telekinesis, healing, divine water manipulation, and martial arts who fell in love and proved to be a complementary asset to Angela Rosenburg. Eventually married and moving to Australia, they lived the rest of their life happily. CoolCat123450 (talk) 06:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Grant.walker (talk) 15:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) why did you undo my change to absolute storage it made sense and had grounding so what the flip dude? Grant.walker (talk) 15:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_XIV My new character sheet, hope you enjoy. new power ideas I think that armors don't have enough differences in practical terms to justify their own page, but if you go by the widest definition ammunition might work. Check Ammunition Manipulation for ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Might as well go with Ammunition Arsenal, since we already have Ammunition Manipulation. It'd be a Variation of Weapon Arsenal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Just to make sure, what exactly are you making here? Weapon Arsenal is about possessing a massive amount of summonable weapons, so you're going for doing the same for everything that''isn't'' weapon? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:55, November 29, 2014 (UTC) So, similar to Object Manipulation, where weapons and ammunition are simply Variations of the same power? That's getting pretty close to Summoning with the limit that user has to get the items before and them can summon them any time afterwards. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You gave DAI a shot then ? What do you think ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Not Funny! :P I spent about 10 minutes trying to translate that!!!CoolCat123450 (talk) 10:20, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Death horseman94 (talk) 18:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) sorry I was AFK Sifsand (talk) 13:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/character_sheet_16 Sifsand (talk) 14:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, I forgot to tell you about the change, sorry. Here, you should see this blog: Timeline, and tell me which time you want your characters to associate with (birthday, major events that connect to your characters,...), I will make the change to my sheets, but about your blogs, only you can edit, so I guess you have to change them yourself. --Blackwings369 (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) We definitely are. Sorry, the list of users to "Keep Updated" on my main page is basically obsolete now. Beside, you've already posted on Data Warping, so it would be weird to still advertise ^ ^; Enhanced Self-Resurrection was made a while ago, but I forgot to add it to the list of pages I created (important point, real hard to track afterwards). DYBAD (talk) 04:09, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) I don't the usual advertising much these days since the new pages tend to lack originality, so it may indirectly get even less attention than it normally would ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 04:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to make you one, but I see someone already has. good luck with it Gabriel456 (talk) 22:18, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulation on your nomination, Beast ! May you only smite the unworthy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ok Death horseman94 (talk) 16:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Pics Please note that there's no upper limit to how many pics Gallery-page can have, as long as the one who adds them makes sure they're in Users too. Tho' adding more than one about same user is usually frowned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 5th character sheet This is me doing 8 hours straight of nothing but typing.A Living Person (talk) 05:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Is it ok if I use Red in Tiger´s CS -GON http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_XXVI I used Red´s name in a sentence I was wondering if that was ok? is it? XD GodOfNerds (talk) 19:24, December 20, 2014 (UTC) 'From Azrael ' Hey Ravage, I need to speak to you. It's very urgent. Azrael (talk) Ravage, please join the chat. I'm so bored. Azrael (talk) I know. GodOfNerds (talk) 23:04, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Because I also want too have a CS template, it takes time to write all that every time I write a CS. GodOfNerds (talk) 23:10, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I use this Wiki, for documents. GodOfNerds (talk) 08:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Indubatily so. From Azrael Okay, Ravage. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 02:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Real If we have power/physiology for the real being that's added to Associations, but otherwise no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Gabriel456 (talk) 16:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on membership! =D Deathwish Invictus (talk)Deathwish Invictus Well, Thanks for the warning, Ravage Gabriel456 (talk) 23:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Loki c So, what exactly do you want me to do with this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Possessive Enhancement Here is a new power from meA Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Users In users only the series should be in italics. Azrael Chat reset bro. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) I think that the new sheet is good. No one (as far as i know) has such a character yet. Death horseman94 (talk) 14:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Response I have not truly left the wiki, but I have been quite busy for months so I do not have as much free time to come to the site and do various actions. I do try to quickly respond to messages though. Like yours for example.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 20:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Valkyrie Crusade Well,actually,valkyrie crusade is a card collection game (CCG) for android and apple,the main goal of the game is to collect and evolve different kinds of cards which you use to either fight against other players or go into the campaign mode to conquer different areas and fight against archwitches,another feature of the game is the ability to build your own city inside your kingdom. You can upgrade important and useful facilities by spending resources on it. Building/Upgrading any facility takes time. In fact, the game is based in real-time, meaning that every minute that passes in real life is a minute passed in the game.I think that the game is pretty fun,Since i love mythology,superpowers and CCG games.on Valkyrie Crusade,all cards are womans,beings like hades,michael,lucifer and others are all womans on the game. L12345 (talk) 08:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thnaks,Me Too :D L12345 (talk) 10:33, January 8, 2015 (UTC) OKM Only thing I've said is that if you think it's wrong, you can be asked to tell how to make it better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) In that case the problem is on his court. If he keeps complaining, note that he didn't bother following the advice he sought. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person For one, dear god that face. For two, Grapist no graping. GRAPIST NO GRAPING! :P Okay. NO GRAPING. Alos, why are you talking like that? Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 20:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm bored as well. DH is on the chat. :D Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 20:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, while I profess my love. :D Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 20:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) They actually are omnipotent. Divinty is a another world for Omnipotent therefore they are. How are they not Omnipotent? Tori and Yaksha Omnipotent? True Awakneing Universe Can you explain to me how the two Apex race beings Tori and Yaksha aren't Omnipotent. Because from what it seems like they are. Just a different form of it. Having it as a transformation or power up. By any means tell me what I missed. Because this is all fantasy and fantasy is fantasy. You can do anything with it. These are characters that are briefly developed and well explained about being omnipotent. I don't know what I left out on and I would love to know, seriously. KiraYatogami (talk) 02:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Cy Where is it stated that there can only be one Omnipotent being. Perhaps I must say Omnipotent on the wikia itself then. I just used a synonym to be more organic with the creativty in this show. I mean there isn't a rule to say there can't be any Omnipotent being right? Or is there some way to make two people being able to happen. Because this is a anime after all I mean it isn't realstic and can go in any direction of fantasy it wants to be in. I mean no one can tell the staff they couldn't I would like you to ellaborate more about this please. "The power to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect." It seams to only be a power. The Apex race is a race that came before deity known to itself and created it along with other races. So having that, this race was extinct because they were amortal not living beings but still ones that existed. There also mutiple universes so you can't completely say that is not real. Because what if another being Omnipotent in that universe making a protector or God in every universe itself. And its alright I udnerstand bro. KiraYatogami (talk) 03:01, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Cy God himself is a deity. A supreme one. Therefore he is omnipotent in this real life point of view. Most shows that have been produced and what not didn't do this just in the fact of not having a over powered character. But how can someone be over powered if they were born or did work to achieve such an ability. It makes sense that Apex race would be Omnipotent because they are the first race to do so and create God himself. They are a sacred divine mythic race of some sort that is rare in power. Then if they get strong enough they have a transformation that is not god like but godhood itself being completely different from others. Giving them the chance be completely omnipotent for that form. It was only used for near death, saving a comrade's life or to stop the almighty villian in the show who has acheieved this power. This show is about paradoxes and mutiple universes fifteen total actually. Nigh Omnipotent can be the base power up while the complete transformation to gain everything and to restore the balance of every universe is to be Omnipotent to the stop the Omnipotent villian. Sure there isn't limintations or anything but it was meant for that moment itself. Specifcally we can go more into detail. KiraYatogami (talk) 03:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Cy You just said a high then another high omnipotence which draws me to Omnipotence itself. Omnipotence in this show is a ability unlock a state of a unlimited power and to achieve you must go draw the energy from every universe, the past and the future while also transformating and powering up this embodiment more or less becoming an omnipotent being itself for a amount of time. So if you are abou to die from a higher being an Apex can or some Apex because they are divided into different classes. The protectors are the people who protect each universe and keep the balance within them. They can transition from Nigh Omnipotence to Full Omnipotence in a near death scenario or perhaps when they unlock this state from hatred towards the other user. You are a pretty cool guy I like the information you provide and what not aswell. That is why I would like you to help us with this anime on your freetime or what not if you it is possible. Because it should be. But back on topic Nigh Omnipotent have almost ulimited power. Almost not ulimited itself. That is why the Supreme Godhood transformation would be used for. And during the series you will see the two main characters grow they will meet there alternative counterparts and counterparts from the past and future. But to defeat the evil that they are facing they have to permately combine bodies to stop the paradoxes and keeping the prior timeline characters the head of the embodiment. Therefore this absolutely gives them the power to become an omnipotent being by then. Second of all it is possible. I mean the transformation can be reversed or negated by any means. I mean imagine the Apex are the first essence and race to create everything. And these last two children of their's is actual living beings and are different from the other's also being the last of their kind. Take a look on death battle, because on this nigh omnipotence page that is like saying Sacboy, The girl from Medaka box or Jafar from Disney could defeat our characters. That is really idiotic. KiraYatogami (talk) 03:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Cy Updated the Agnos Character Sheet, if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Template Done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I've finally created my first character :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sweet_Poison/First_CS --Sweet Poison (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person If it's a joke, then I'm deleting it. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:34, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, in any case, thanks for bringing it up Gabriel456 (talk) 00:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Character Sheet Unless I'm mistaken, I'd say you fixed it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Supernatural Dominion covers specific supernatural forces, so "Magic" would probably be too general to count (that would be Mystic Derivation). DYBAD (talk) 02:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Definitely, as demonstrated by the iconic users/forces (Darkness and Angelus). DYBAD (talk) 03:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat yes,I believe the chat mods have that right. Especially if it's an annoying, pointless action. If they keep doing it, you should just kick, or better yet, ban them. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 02:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) A user could have dominion over more than one supernatural forces, and while merging them is unlikely (especially for opposites like light/dark), he could simply channel them at the same time into a hybrid form, since he has dominion over them both. DYBAD (talk) 12:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) DYBAD Hey Beast ! What do you think of my new power ? I'm sure it will ring a few bells from recent chat discussions ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ! :D Could you say it on the page, too ? Approbation is really nice, and I can see it quite often here ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) well,i'am not actually asking for names that would replace Absolute Change,only names that can put as Also Called L12345 (talk) 11:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Reconstruction sound more like a absolute version of remaking and a sub power of absolute restoration L12345 (talk) 11:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) sounds interesting. L12345 (talk) 11:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Get back on the chat. :P Ravage, get back on the chat. :P I was just looking at another tab. :P Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 13:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Note Rules for this wiki: "12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page." Take it to your Talk-pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Explosion Infusion The closest example I can find to what your looking for is Explosion Transformation. If thats not it, I can think of a few possible users for explosion infusion, though Mr 5 from One Piece is probably the best example.SageM (talk) 21:12, February 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM Cloth Transmutation Considering its the ability to turn matter into cloth, then it might be possible.SageM (talk) 19:19, March 5, 2015 (UTC)SageM Response Possibly. I feel we are similar but certain traits cause me to dislike him and vice versa. The defining difference that causes enmity is his lack of practicality to his material and blatant arrogance towards everyone (he sees himself as some greater figure), while I favor structure and support humility and equity (I see myself as nothing special as no one inherently is compared to others).Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) why was I banned from chat this time? I just had to refresh because chat was glitchy is all. Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) well can ya unban me or at least tell me who banned me in the first place? Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey beast, I had to ban Aura for a day because despite 2 users warning him twice, he continues to log in and out every 2 minutes. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Ravage I owe ya big time, also I don't know what happened I was just trying to refresh at one point because chat was not moving so I did that to see if it was lags. Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:32, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Personally I would like to keep it at 1 day because he probably wont be able to fix by being unbanned or logging/out every minute or so. However, we should defenitely tell him not to join unless his chat defenitely works. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry if I am annoying people, I am not trying to do it on purpose, but it's not just on this chat, sometimes other chats lag on me for no reason, can ya unban me and if not how long am I banned for this time? Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) well I really am sorry for being annoying and hope you can forgive me for it. Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) thanks Rav that means a lot, also do you know who could help me with making heroes? Aurastorm1 (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Why not? What's the points? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Here's to hoping this power stays Cause my life is stressed right now.A Living Person (talk) 22:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hey Beast ! Are you just about the Batman Wikia ? The DC one seems to have noticeably more content about him. DYBAD (talk) 21:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I just scrolled down Batman's history/adventures on both wikis, and it sure seems the DC one has a bigger content (and more pictures too). Are there other criterias to consider ? Is the Batman wikia more developped on specific important points ? Like the personality and such. DYBAD (talk) 21:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping, your suggestions are always welcome :) DYBAD (talk) 23:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow ! I had completely not noticed you were "Twinkle" now ^ ^; How did you manage to change your main user name ? DYBAD (talk) 23:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) It depends on two things, first how powerful/skilled the user is (to reach farther planes), second whether or not these planes exist in the first place, in other words whether the accurate cosmological theory is Multiversity (great numbers but not infinite, so very specific ones - like official fiction - seem unlikely, though approximate equivalents are probable) or Omniversity (every single possibility, both good and bad, which naturally includes "fictional" ones). Each writer may define his own middle ground, acknowledging the existence of some fictional universes but not all, but logically speaking it's kinda hard to justify (if World of Warcraft exists, why not Guild Wars or Dragon Age) ? DYBAD (talk) 05:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome :) Glad I could help ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:06, March 18, 2015 (UTC) WHAT DA FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TwinleLevels? Check out my new blog regarding my fetishes.....Just Kidding XD http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Powerlevels!%3F Truth 15:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ So, lemme get this straight. You call me inappropriate names, you insult me, you make fun of me and all of that, and then ban me for DEFENDING MYSELF?!??!?!?!?! I'm done with this wiki. I am done. This is ridiculous.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 21:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) So you really think I deserve TWO WEEKS? While I also am in the wrong, you did things and were not punished. Just wowI am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) But you can't take responsibility for your actions?I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) WHEN did you apologize? WHEN? You don't take responsibility for what YOU did. And WHEN did you apologize?I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I don't really care much anymore. I'm done with this wiki.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) New Character - Chrysa Vrady Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person CS Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! I added the part regarding a permanent solution to immigration-based female depopulation. It's in the "Integration Procedure" new section (second from the start). What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 02:00, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I mean, what do you think of the logic behind it ? I tried to solve the problem in a unexpected and interesting way. The word "later" seems typed correctly, with just one "t". Did you see two ? DYBAD (talk) 04:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC)